


Photographs

by PinkPaperStars



Series: QrowWatts Qrowtober [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 8: Photos, M/M, Qrowtober (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars
Summary: "Qrow had a bad habit of losing things. It was to be expected, with his semblance and all. He didn’t make much or a fuss about it. So the morning when his scroll went missing, he didn’t think much about it. He shrugged it off and figured he’d pick up a new one in Patch in the next few days. "QrowWatts Qrowtober!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Arthur Watts
Series: QrowWatts Qrowtober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949401
Kudos: 3





	Photographs

Qrow had a bad habit of losing things. It was to be expected, with his semblance and all. He didn’t make much or a fuss about it. So the morning when his scroll went missing, he didn’t think much about it. He shrugged it off and figured he’d pick up a new one in Patch in the next few days. 

The important thing on it was his pictures. But he would just ask those around him to send him pictures again. It was something most were used to having to do. Tai had a folder on his scroll specifically for resending to Qrow. Important pictures, of them at Beacon, and of when they girls were young. Photos that were full of memories for Qrow, that he liked to keep with him. 

The following day, Arthur had handed him his scroll back. “I found it at the bottom of the laundry hamper,” 

“Thanks,” Qrow didn’t question it. The last time he remembered seeing it was in the kitchen. But he had things go missing in stranger ways than he could remember. 

Qrow didn’t think about it again for several weeks. Until he came home and found a box sitting on the kitchen table. He looked over the white box.With the red ribbon bow on it. He wondered what it was. Maybe a gift from one of the townspeople to Arthur, thanking him for his work making prosthetics for those in town that needed them? Or for maintenance given to someone? 

He was looking over the box, when Arthur came down from the second floor. Arthur walked over to Qrow and gave him a kiss and a welcome home. 

“Magpie sleeping?” Qrow asked. 

“Yeah, I just got him down,” Arthur smiled a bit.

“What’s this?” He asked, tapping on the top of the box. “Who’d you get it from?” Arthur did a lot of work for the people of Patch, as a doctor and an engineer. And he did it for nothing, but whatever was given to them. It was how they ended up with two chickens and a coop for them in their backyard.

“It’s for you actually,” Qrow raised an eyebrow at him. “Why don’t you open it?” 

Qrow gave him a suspicious look, before pulling the end of the bow. He picked the top of the box off it and pulled back the tissue paper, and found a black leather book. Qrow picked it up and looked over the book. Arthur moved the box off the table and out of the way. 

The book had a feather embossed on the cover. The leather was soft and smooth. He nearly dropped the book when he opened it. 

Thank Brothers he was standing over the kitchen table. 

The page had an old photo of him and Raven. A polaroid he knew that still existed, but had been buried in a box a long time ago. He thought it was still at Tai’s house, stored in the attic.

He and Raven couldn’t have been more than three in the picture. They were sleeping in a pile of pillows in one of the bandit tents. Raven had her stuffed cat plush, her little fists balled in the blanket over them. Qrow had his stuffed bird plush tucked under his chin and a thumb in his mouth. 

He loved this photo, he had so few pictures of him and Raven as kids. 

Qrow flipped through the book, finding many old pictures and good memories. Pictures of the first time he had dressed up and danced at Beacon, Pictures of him wearing Summer’s skirt, Pictures of him as Tai’s best man when he married Raven, and pictures of him as Summer’s man of honor when she married Tai. Picture of him holding his nieces and as they grew up. 

“Where did you find all these? How did you do this?” 

“Tai helped me. We made digital copies of the older pictures so you’ll always have them. But I thought it might be nice for you to have them all in a book,” Arthur sat down at the table beside Qrow, so they could look over the pictures. They looked through all the pictures, getting up to the new ones that included Arthur, and even newer ones, that included Magpie as well. 

“Thank you. I love it. I just wish I could do the same for you. If all you pictures weren’t back in Atlas,” 

“It's alright. My important pictures are here already,”


End file.
